Turnabout on Fire
by feeni3 wright
Summary: When Franziska's house is burned to the ground, she has to stay at Phoenix Wright's, But will her feelings towards him change? Phoenix x Franziska COMPLETE
1. Franziska moves in

I do not own any of the characters in this story.

Chapter 1

"Oh, am I glad to be home." said Phoenix, exhaustedly. He thrust his keys into the door and turned them, almost collapsing into the apartement as the door opened. As he entered, he practically fell onto the sofa, while Trucy sat down on the armchair opposite. She clicked a button on the remote and the TV flickered into life on the news channel.

"D' ya wanna see my new routine, Daddy?" asked Trucy

"Of course, Trucy, just give me-" Phoenix replied, but he was cut off by the familiar sound of the telephone. Phoenix and Trucy stared at each other, then Trucy darted off to the phone. He heard her pick it up.

"No, this is his daughter." she said. Then she appproached Phoenix and handed him the phone, mouthing "It's for you."

"Hello?" he said down the phone.

"Why am I doing this... Mr Phoenix Wright. I need a favour." said the voice. It was female and had a trace of a german accent in it. He knew who it was immediately.

"What do you want, Franziska?" he exclaimed.

"I need a place to stay over. I've called Miles, my sister and the Skyes. The only person I didn't call was..."

"Was?" said Phoenix, hoping upon hope that she wouldn't say his name.

"You. Phoenix Wright." she said, with some shame in her voice.

"Why?" he asked

"Why what, fool?"

"Why do you need a place to stay?"

Franziska's confident tone faded. There was great sadness in her voice. "My house burned down. I have nothing but the clothes I stand up in. I have nothing."

Phoenix was tormented. He didn't want Franziska to come in and boss the house around, but she sounded so sad, and he was her only hope.

"Okay, Franziska, come on over. " He said into the phone. "We'll be waiting for you." And with that, he hung up.

"Who was that, Daddy?" asked Trucy.

"Ok, Trucy, we're gonna have a third person living here for a bit. Her name is Franziska."

"Is she my new mom?"

"No, she is a german woman with nowhere else to stay." replied Phoenix.

"O... K..."

At that point, there was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it," said Phoenix, and opened the door. It was Franziska. How had she got there so fast?

"Hello again, Phoenix Wright." She said, and walked in through the door. As he shut the door, he wondered how Apollo or Athena would have coped with her.

They walked down to the living room. Trucy greeted Franziska with a cheerful "Hiya!". Franziska turned to Phoenix. "She doesn't bear much resemblance to you." she said,

"She's my adopted daughter, I forgot to mention. Wouldyou like me to show you to your room?"

The walked through the apartment. There were six rooms. Phoenix's room, Trucy's room, the lving room, the spare bedroom, the bathrrom and the kitchen/dining room. Phoenix led the way to the spare bedroom. As he did, he asked exactly what Franziska had still got. "My wallet, my cell phone, my keys, this outfit and a few books from my office. That is all I have left in the world." They walked into the spare bedroom, and Franziska smiled and approved. Before Phoenix left, she spoke. "Thank you, Mr Phoenix Wright."

She collapsed onto the bed. This is nice. Nicer than my bed at home, even. Phoenix Wright. After all the times she had whipped him, even when she defeated him in court, was still letting her stay. She knew she wouldn't do that if that had happened to her. 'I could get used to him' she thought. Then, she heard Trucy calling for her. "Dinner Time!" she yelled, and Franziska left the room and walked down form dinner, her first with Phoenix Wright.

**First story, a bit nervous. Please review this chapter! **


	2. Four months later

I had trouble coming up with this bit. I really need you guys to review before I publish the epilogue. I'm working on another story at the moment as well. If you want to see it online soon, please please review this. :D

**Chapter 2: Four months later**

"I got a house!" said Franziska excitedly

Trucy almost choked on her toast. "That's fantastic! Have you bought it yet?" said Phoenix.

"Well, no, not yet, the estate agent said it would take about four or five months for me to sign the contract. But I have reserved it, meaning it's mine to have if I want it. Which I do." she said. She had got a lot less picky, and had stopped saying fool in every sentence. In the last four months, Franziska had grown kinder to the Wright's, and tried to help them as much as she could. Her beloved whip was lost to the fire, but according to Trucy, that was a bonus. Franziska soon agreed.

Phoenix had helped her restore her life. She still worked as a prosecutor, and no-one at her office knew about the fire, and where she was living. The only people who did know were the Wright's, Apollo, Athena and Ema Skye.

"But that's brilliant news! So, when do you plan to move out?" said Phoenix.

"They said a week after the signing. So, about five months. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and get ready for work." and with that, she left the table and walked to her room.

"Aw, I'm going to miss her. She's really nice." said Trucy, still crunching on her toast.

"Me too, Trucy. Now let's get ready for work, I have an important case today."

Twenty minutes later, Phoenix, Trucy and Franziska were by their car. Trucy jumped into the back seat and closed the door, then started practising her card tricks. Phoenix was about to get into the drivers seat, when Franziska stopped him.

"Listen, Phoenix, I want to say thank you for letting me stay-" she said, but he interupted.

"Hey, Fran, don't worry about it, it's what a friend would do." he said coolly.

"Well, I was going to make it up to you. Do you want to grab a drink or something after work tonight? My treat."

"Uh, sure! After work, yeah?" he said

"After work." she replied, and they got into the car.

"So how was the case?" said Phoenix, taking a sip of his cocktail.

"Fine, that mathematician was the killer all along. I won the case, of course. How's your work going on?" replied Franziska.

"Well, Apollo was defending that mathematician..."

They were at the Albany Rose Bar, a nice place to eat, and some terrific cocktails.

"Hey, do you want to get some food? Only there's barely any back at the flat." said Phoenix. Franziska smiled.

"Yes. Yes, let's get some food." she said.

Phoenix called a waiter over and asked for some menus. When they arrived, Franziska ordered a T-bone steak, while Phoenix ordered himself some fries, as he wasn't that hungry.

"We should do this more often. Mabe next week?" Phoenix nodded and looked at her. Her eyes sparkled, and her grey-ish blue-ish hair looked more beautiful than anything he had ever seen.

When they got back to the flat, Franziska hastened to head tobed, but stopped, turned round, kissed Phoenix on the cheek and ran to her room. Phoenix smiled. It was the start of many kisses to come.

"Do you want to go on another... date this week?" Franziska exclaimed at the breakfast table the following morning. Trucy wasn't up yet, and she thought this was as good a time as any.

"Of course," replied Phoenix. "But I'm paying this time."

"Okay." replied Franziska. They leaned closer together. Phoenix leaned in and...

"Am I interupting something?" came a voice from the kitchen door. Trucy was standing there, and you could practically see the hearts in her eyes.

"Ummm, no, come and sit down, I did bacon this morning." said Phoenix, hurriedly running to check on it.

"Oooh, Daddy, have you got a girlfriend?" jeered Trucy. Neither Phoenix nor Franziska answered.

Phoenix and Franziska went out again that following Friday. And again the next Thursday. And again. And again. Soon, they went everywhere together, holding hands and kissing.

When the summer holidays wheeled round, Phoenix, Franziska and Trucy boarded a flight to Paris, where they had the time of their lives. Up the Eiffel Tower, in the Louvre and Snapping pictures at Notre Dame. On the last night in Paris, they went out to dinner in an incredible restaurant in the centre of Paris. Phoenix winked at Trucy, who then ducked off to the toilets.

He grabbed Franziska's hand, and spoke.

"These last few months have been the best of my entire life, Franziska. Ever since you came to the flat, my life has a been a whirl of pleasure." Franziska remained silent, staring at him. He continued. "So I hope the answer to the next question I ask is yes." And with that, he pulled a tiny, velvet box out of his pocket, got down on one knee, and opened it. Inside was a dazzling emerald ring. "Franziska Von Karma, will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

Franziska gasped, tears flooding down her face. "It's so beautiful." she said.

"So the answer is?" said Phoenix, hopefully.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes! Of course!" she said. Phoenix got up and pulled her into a firm embrace. They kissed long and hard, until Trucy came out of the toilet. She stood there, smiling.

"So, that just leaves one thing, then." said Franziska after they sat down again.

"What's that, my love?" said Phoenix.

"I'll have to cancel the reservation on the house." she said.


	3. Epilogue: The greatest sound possible

**Remember, reviews are no longer necessary.**

**So here we are. Glad you came with me on this one. The story itself is kinda wrapped up, but I thought I'd finish it with a little kick... so to speak. Here, we see the scene two years on, and Aria Wright is about to enter the world. **

**P.S. This is from Trucy's POV.**

**Epilogue: The Greatest Soun Possible.**

I could hear moanings from the back. I wondered if we were gonna make it to the hospital quick enough. The guy next to me had a determined look on his face.

"Ummm... Mr Meekins?" I asked, "Will she be alright?" I was answered by a loud feedback sound from the megaphone he held, and a rubbish answer.

"Please, siiiirrr! I'm sure both of them will be fine." he said, clearly not used to his job as an ambulance driver. The moans coming from the back turned into screams, and I knew the baby was coming.

One thing was for certain. This was definitely not the time to practice magic tricks. I put Mr Hat away and breathed in slowly.

The ambulance skidded round a corner, and the hospital was in sight. Mike Meekins threw his foot on the accelerator as hard as he could as the ambulance shot into the car park. The screams died down and were replaced by the greatest sound possible. The sound of a newborn. As the ambulance stopped, I ran round the back and threw open the doors. The sight I saw was the happiest thing ever. Mummy was lying down, tired, but happy. Another ambulance worker was filling out paperwork in the corner. And there, standing there as proud as ever, was Daddy, with a little bundle of joy in his arms. The blanket that Mr Edgeworth had given us was swaddling something beautiful. He beckoned for me to come over.

Staring at my newborn sister, I smiled the happiest smile I could. This was the second time that year, since their wedding. Daddy carefully placed the tiny little girl into my arms, as she began fiddling with my nose. Mummy was standing up now, leaning over us.

"What do you want it to be called, Trucy?" she asked.

"I get to choose? Ummmm... How about... Aria?" I replied. Both of the parents nodded in agreement. They had each decided a middle name as well. The baby was to be named 'Aria Frances Wright'. And now we were a complete family.


End file.
